Art 11: Dark Secret
Art 11: Dark Secret is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Ninja Heat. It is the debut of the combination between the Ninja Heat Megazord and the Ninja Tigerzord into the Fusion Heat Megazord as well as the Ninja Heat weapons. Plot When the four rangers return to the dojo, Gin tells the rangers about the dangers of the Dailok Temples and how much danger Matt is in and they may not be able to save him. Andy wonders why Gin wasn't as worried when Raizo kidnapped him previously. Gin says Nightshroud is easily much more powerful Raizo and Matt is in grave danger. Alyssa begins to fear for Matt's life, and Hector wonders what they should do next. Kevin wonders of they can use the Stag zord to save Matt like last time, but Gin says it's to risky to do it a second time. Raizo will be expecting it. Lo and behold, he is right. Raizo wards the temple with a protection art, preventing anything human or zord from entering. All of the kidnapped people Gasha brought were going to be sacrificed as well. Gasha taunts Matt as he is brought to the pits were they would be sacrificed. Ivan returns to help the rangers in any way he can. Alyssa cant put the finishing touches, because she's to worried about Matt. Ivan tells her that his culture believes in "Oneness Forever". that so long she never forgets Matt, they will be fine. The Union Ninja Star needs the Oneness of the team to work. He encourages her to distribute the power out to the team. After realizing the secret of the Ninja Star, she realizes how to complete the cannon. After lots of deliberation, Andy decides he's gonna find Matt whatever the cost. Kevin and Hector are hesitant. Gin warns him of the danger, and infact the Legendary Musashi Ninjas try to persuade him from going. Sauske and Lord Lancaster say he'll be killed, and teleport him to a space and fight him, After a long battle, Andy proves his determination and goes. The same procedure is done to Hector and Kevin, and they succeed as well. Alyssa finally completes her project in a new way and is ready to save Matt. Sasuke tells the four the dangers of what he are about to do, but they are ready. He then uses the last of his available energy to teleport them to the Dailok Dimmension. Matt and Raizo exchange words. Raizo talks smack to the Matt, and declares the rangers defeated. However, as he says that, the rangers appear. Matt rebuttals Raizo as the 4 declare that they will win and they morph. Andy catches Gasha and Raizo off guard and saves Matt. Matt Morphs and the team is reunited. The rangers do their roll call and Alyssa shows what she created the the Union Ninja Star, new weapons. Matt gets the Ninja Staff, Andy gets the Ninja Bow, Hector gets the NInja Sais, Kevin gets the Ninja Nunchuk, and Alyssa gets the Ninja Fan. They walk through the Dailok and combine their weapons into the Ninja Heat Blaster, powered by the Union Ninja Star. They defeat Gasha with it, and Varla grows him to giant. The rangers summon the zords, but Matt goes to fight Raizo "once and for all." In their battle, Matt's new weapons gives him a great advantage and throughly crushes Raizo. Severly damaged, Raizo falls to his feet as Matt cuts his sword from the Spearman's hand. Matt is about to finish off Raizo but... Nightshroud appears. He is impressed with Matt's efforts, but he can't lose Raizo this early. He decides to reveal something to Matt. He looks in his eyes and sees that Matt does not want to believe Kyle is Raizo. Smugly, Nightshroud takes off Raizo's Mask, revealing the human figure. It is Kyle. Much to Matt disbelief. He goes to try and retrieve him, but Varla attacks. Nightshroud tells her to take Raizo to Sick Bay for healing. He then Challenges Matt to a battle, that if he wins, he'll let Kyle go free, but it looks like the others need his help more. Gasha is absolutly wrecking the Ninja Heat Megazord. They summon the NInja Tigerzord, to no avail. Matt, still disoreintated decides his friends need the help right now, and swears Nightshroud will pay. He jumps to the Megazord. Ivan says the should unite their "oneness" and they combine their zords. They create the Fusion Heat Megazord, combining the abilitys of all of the Megazord powers into one. They defeat Gasha and celebrate. At night. Matt begins to wonder why Kyle joined the Dailok, and swears vengence on NIghtshroud. Meanwhile, in sick bay. Raizo recovers with his mask and questions who he is. while Nightshroud says all will be explained in time. Debuts -Ninja Heat Blaster -Fusion Heat Megazord Category:Power Rangers Ninja Heat Category:Episode